The Number 17
by The Heck
Summary: After Android 17 is revived he decides to get his gang back together. But as time goes on he finds that he is in a changed world and can no longer live the life he wants to live. My fifth story, but my first Dragon Ball one.
1. Chapter 1: A New Life

You do not understand how long it took me to think this story out. To tell you the truth, I've been planning this story for the past three years but have just been to afraid to actually write it out. I tried my best to keep 17 in character, him being my favorite character I thought he deserved to best. Things get less cannon as the story goes on so don't be surprised when things go differently.

Anyway, Android 17 and everyone in the story is owned by Akira Toriyama and Funimation Entertainment.

* * *

If one was going to ask me how it feels to die, I'm not sure what I would tell them. I don't even know if you can call what happened to me dying since I was absorbed. All that I truly knew for sure was that I was alive, and very much back. Surrounding me were miles of wasteland and desert with various rock columns around. I remember there being a strong, almost oppressive wind blowing my hair around and picking up dust. In the spot I was standing was a destroyed stadium floor with four severalty damaged columns.

"Interesting..." was all I could say at that given moment. I looked down at a hand and flexed it. If anything was true at that moment it was that I was alive. I gave a smile and cracked my knuckles, boy was it good to be back.

After a minute or two after getting over the shock I started to think and the first thought to hit me was where I brother and sister were. I made the decision to go find Android 18 first, her being my twin and the one I felt like I could rely on the most. She was my equal in every way, so getting her back on my side was going to be outstanding. With her we could track down 16 and then...then...

...we would be unstoppable.

However, before I could do any of this I would need to find out were I was. My artificial parts were fluctuating and not reliable, so I had to use my actual brain. I know this may seem odd to you, but I haven't needed to actually 'think' about anything in my entire life before that point. Every single bit of information that had ever been given to me was prosseced by the 'robot' part of me, leaving my human brain to roam free. But with this new development of my computer not working I actually had to use a few human brain cells. To tell you the truth I found it absolutely annoying.

I spent about two or three minutes struggling to even get an idea of were I was, but it was totally useless. I had managed to come back to life, but had no idea where I was.

"Goddammit..." I was enjoying being alive again and all but not having my seemingly infinite source of information at my disposal was bothersome to say the least. I ran my fingers through my jet black hair as the wind still was picking up dust and blowing it in my face. Not such a great way to start my second life.

"Okay..." I said out loud to myself "Seems I'll have to get my barrings." I lifted myself off the ground and levetated to about 50 feet in the air to get a good feild of view. Just what I thought, a whole crapload of nothing. Fortunately I did see a city far off, very far off but still there. It did give me a little mental boost however, and a bit of a sense of direction. Since it was the only thing that was visible for miles and flew for it. At that point all I thought I had to do was go the that city, find 16 and 18, and it would be smooth sailing from there.

As I approached the city I wondered if the people of the world still remembered me. 16, 18 and I had caused a good bit of damage together and it wouldn't be to much a a surprise if the people still remembered me. I wouldn't be an issue though, 18 and I were the strongest in the world. Or at least that's what I thought at the moment.

Then when I was closing in on the large city a single thought crossed my mind. This one thought was so intense I had to stop flying from pure shock. It was only one word, one very small word. But that one word was the only thing that I was ever truly afraid of. The only thing that I was sure could beat me.

Cell. I hated Cell with all my being. He being the one that cause my 'death' I already held a sort of grudge against the ugly monster. But it wasn't just that though. I couldn't tell you why but I had a deep hatred for Cell. Perhaps it was because his mission was basically to kill me and my sister, or maybe it was because I just didn't like how he looked. It was at that moment that Goku fell a rung on my hit-list. Cell isn't that strong when he doesn't have my power supplementing him, so with 18, 16 and I going against him he would be no issue. I flashed a smile and continued on the the city. Cell was going to pay and I was going to make sure of it.

I was now in the outer area of this large city and made the decision to land. Not because I was afraid or anything, but I wanted to keep a low last thing I needed at that moment was one of Goku's pals coming after me. I settled down in an alley-way and looked around.

I shook my head in disgust " Idiotic humans... they can't even keep a city clean." The city was polluted to say the least. Not only was it totally crowded with people going about their ignorant , useless lives but it had such an industrial stench I found it basically impossible to breath. Cars honked and people yelled at each other constantly along with the occasional car crash. Such a horrible place, but it was the only lead I had at the moment and was willing to do anything to get some information on where my sister was.

"Mister!" yelled a young voice as I felt something tug on my pants leg. My base instinct ( if you can call it that) was to blast away this disturbance without breaking a sweat. But something inside me stopped me from doing this and forced me to react like a human would. I peered down to see a preteen girl with a tomboy hair cut. She wore a angry face and pouted "You wanna do me a favor?"

I was slightly taken aback, never would I have expected to be spoken to like that by anyone. Especially not a human child. As I said before, if this was any other day this girl wouldn't of even had a chance to see my face she would have been dead so quick. However I did respect her spunk, even though she most likely had no idea who I was. I humored her with a response "Who are you?

She stood up proudly and said with a victorious tone "I am Videl, daughter of the mighty warrior Hurcule Satan!"

I gave a smirk "Good to know, what do you want."

The girl calmed down and handed me a flyer "I'm handing out flyers for my dad's new training program. He's choosing one lucky fighter to work under him as an understudy!"

I gave a deep smile, this could be fun. Having been recently revived I was itching to show off some power. "Interesting, I'll check it out."

Videl put a large grin on her face "Really? Okay see you there Mr..." she paused "I'm sorry, you didn't tell me your name."

I folded the paper and put it in my pants. I ran my fingers through my hair and said "Call me 17, nice to meet you."


	2. Chapter 2:Losing the Edge

I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get a new chapter out there. Plus, look on the bright side. I made this one very short, so the next one will be longer without a doubt.

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Out of all the characters that I've seen, from Piccolo the Namekian to Cell to Vegeta there was one character that stood out the most. This man is possibly the stupidest and most self centered person in the world. The man that was so sure that he was the strongest in the world and was content on telling everyone around him the lie he had built his life on.

"Welcome to Hercule manor sir, may I do anything for you." asked a human in a monkey suit. From his expression the man looked like he was happy. If there was one thing that humans did get right it was being able to hide their emotions with expressions. Being not completely human however I saw right through the facade the butler had put on. Behind that face that was a terribly depressed man with serious issues. From the tone in his voice I could tell he had self- esteem problems, most likely steaming from the fact he was working for_ 'the strongest man in the world' _and from what I could deduce as childhood trauma.

Yes, I can tell all that from a glance. What can I say... I am an android.

Disregarding any feelings of pity for the human I flicked my hair "Just looking for Hercule."

The man nodded and pointed to a door "He is out back sir."

I smirked "Thank you, I hope you have a good day" was the last thing I spoke to the butler as I made my way to the door. I saw his expression lighten up out of the corner of my eye as I walked away. Wait... what did I just do. Did I actually stop to make someone feel... better? I went out of _my _way to make some stupid man feel better about his pathetic and sad life. I shook my head... no, it was just a one time thing. I told myself that was just a fluke and that couldn't ever happen again.

After all, I can't lose my edge.

Pushing the door open I found myself slightly surprised by the state of Hercule's backyard. I did expect something nice and very flattering, but nothing as close to as ornate it actually was. The yard was just as, if not larger than his mansion. Perfectly cut grass and bushes lined the courtyards (Yes I said courtyards... with an s). Beautiful flowers that my database had nothing on were placed in various spots. Butlers were waiting on the dozen or so fighters and leading them to a paved tournament stage.

"Hello sir... may I escort you to the-"

"I think I can make my way to the fighting area..." I said in a smartypants tone. The idiot butler thought I was so dull I couldn't see straight. Under normal circumstances I would have just leveled the guy, but something stopped me... like... a feeling in my chest that told me not to touch him. I stopped again, for the second time I'd shown compassion to some stranger.

What the hell was going on with me?

Like before I managed to convince myself that I was just having an off day and continued on to the battle arena. I took a look at all the fighters on the fighting stage.

Hmm, perfect... none of these idiots even came close to a power level of 100. This wasn't gonna last too long. There were 5 of them and were most likely the strongest humans in the city, but none of them compared to me. The humans were dressed in fighting attire with their school's insignia on the back. To my surprise they all seemed very confident as if they stood a chance. I didn't blame them however, they had no idea they were facing a perfect being.

On of them, a tall muscular fellow raised his chin to me and smirked "Who invited the kid?"

I flash of anger came over me, but I quelled it before I took action. I ran a hand through my hair and regained my composure.

The fighter seemed to notice my anger and started to laugh a deep cracked chuckle, like a frog or a toad. It was disgusting, but he was human so it was expected. "You got something to say kid?" The huge human leaned over me " 'Cus this would be the time to say it."

I clutched my fist with anger that seethed from me. Under any other circumstance I would have killed that idiot right on the spot without any hesitation. But, just like before something stopped me. At that point not only was I angry with the imbecile that thought he was strong but I was also angry with the fact that I was letting said idiot live. I was becoming soft, and that was unacceptable.

I sighed deeply and relaxed my fist. I would let the human live, that is at least for now.


End file.
